1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved flexible flat cable which is used for instance in connecting electric or electronic devices, and to a method of making such flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 7, 8, 9 and 10, a plurality of conductor wires 2 are pulled out from reels 3, which are rotatably held, and the so unwound conductor wires 2 are arranged in parallel (FIG. 7); two pieces of adhesive, insulating tape 4 are applied to the opposite surfaces of parallel arrangement of conductor wires 2 (FIGS. 8 and 9); the parallel arrangement of conductor wires 2 having the rectangular pieces of adhesive, insulating tape 4 applied to its opposite surfaces is cut and removed; and finally the rectangular pieces of adhesive, insulating tape 4 are cut along their opposite ends to expose the opposite ends 5 of the conductor wires 2, which opposite ends 5 will be used as terminal contacts (FIG. 10).
A conventional flat cable 1 thus provided has insufficient flexibility because the integral arrangement of conductor wires 2 of same size is less flexible, and therefore, it cannot be bent to be in a small diameter semicircular shape, thus preventing its use in bridging over a short distance. Also disadvantageously, an extra step is required to cut and remove the opposite ends of the rectangular pieces of adhesive tape applied to the opposite surfaces of the parallel wire arrangement to provide exposed wire terminal lengths. Still disadvantageously, it is difficult to arrange a plurality of wires in parallel with accuracy.